1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a combined roller shutter and awning for a door assembly such as a sliding glass door arrangement providing access between the interior of a building, such as a residence, to a patio, terrace, yard, or the like, with the supporting structure for the shutter and awning being collapsible and extendible when moving the assembly between its shutter mode and its awning mode with the supporting structure extending vertically or angularly from the outer end of the awning to the wall structure of a building when in awning mode and in closing relation to the door assembly when in shutter mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Movable shutters have been provided for building window openings which, when in their extended position, provide security for the window opening, and when in their retracted position, provide passage of light, air, and the like, through the window opening. Additionally, movable security panels have been provided for door assemblies, show windows, and the like, in various retail merchandising stores where it is desirable to provide protection for the contents of the show windows, building, and the like. Further, shutters used with windows and convertible to awnings have been provided that include a supporting brace structure which extends from the outer end of the awning in a generally horizontal direction to the window frame or adjacent building wall and such convertible shutter and awning combinations have also been employed with show windows, and the like, but in such installations, the supporting brace rod structure must be elevated to a height substantially above the height of pedestrians or other persons passing under the awning in order to prevent injury. The following U.S. patents disclose those structures known to applicant relevant to the above-described structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595--May 25, 1844 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 330,956--Nov. 24, 1885 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,022,939--Apr. 9, 1912 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,513,042--June 27, 1950 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,400--Mar. 13, 1951 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,323--Sep. 29, 1959 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,785--Nov. 27, 1962 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,790--Mar. 8, 1977.